Enter Brie: A tiny toon fanfic
by Batben1
Summary: Hello, everyone. I am new here on , and this will be my first story here. It is about my fan character, Brie, entering the loo as a new student. Just to let you know this is sort of an expansion to Jose-ramiros "New Students" fic, but with my character's POV. So please critique and give feedback and reviews. Enjoy Special tanks To Jose-ramiro for ideas.
1. Prelude: getting to know the mouse

**Enter Brie – A Tiny Toon Fanfic**

**Prelude - Getting to know the Mouse**

Hello, there. Please let me introduce myself. My name is Benjamin Harrison Brie. I am a 17 year old Grasshopper Mouse from Eastern Pennsylvania. I have Pinkish-beige fur with medium length flipped brown hair, wearing a black Batman shirt with small glasses. I enjoy Video Games, Animation, Movies, Politics, and Animals. Back where I live, although I had many acquaintances, I didn't have much friends, probably because I was a very quiet kid and a loner and kept things to myself, and many of the kids were real jerks and pick on me. I have a mild form of Autism and because of that I was in Special Classes earlier in my school, but despite that I was one of the best students in the class and awarded Honor Roll, and I eventually move into regular classes, including college level. One summer, as I was a fan of animation and film, I took an acting class in high school, and my teacher was so impressed with my impersonations, he decided to enroll me into Acme Looniversity as a transfer, room and board included. My mother, Mariah, wanted to start over out west since she has divorced and been laid off and wanted to find work over there. So me, my mom and older brother Junior has packed up all of our belongings and possessions and manages to move out-west to California to a new adventure. I hope everything will go well, I pray to god it will.


	2. acme acres or bust

Chapter 1 – Acme Acres or Bust

After we bid farewell to our friends and family back home, we board a plane from Pennsylvania to a layover in Texas, unfortunately I got sick since I developed Motion Sickness in planes, so I had to keep my eyes closed until we arrived in California. We just arrived at Acme Acres International Airport and we took our belongings we could carry with us since most of our stuff had to be escorted separately until we could receive it in a couple of days. At the airport we rented a car temporarily until we can buy one of our own, and drove to a small apartment in a decent neighborhood we have rented until we get on out feet. As we unpacked, we ordered Chinese and watched old movies.  
After our first day in our new home, we went out to town to walk around town to look for jobs, My mom did get a job as a Payroll Clerk at an Accounting Firm, and my brother who has a Associates of Science, received a job as a technician at a metal plant, while I myself have to go to Acme Looniversity to register my classes. As I arrived it was still school time and I heard these loud noises, since after all this is a cartoon-school and I should expect this, and I went to Administration to make my confirmation and registration. When I entered, I noticed the receptionist was a yellow female cat, I recognized her from that one cartoon where she and Sylvester accidently fostered a baby mouse.

Brie: Uh, hello, my name is Benjamin Brie, and I am here for confirmation and registration of my classes.

Sylvia: Oh, you're new here. My name is Sylvia Cat, and I will just bring you some paperwork to fill out.

Sylvia hands me some paperwork, I filled it out. I have completed a pre-assessment questionnaire asking me how to do toon tricks, which I can do only the basic ones such as spin-changes and impersonations. I handed the papers to Sylvia.

Sylvia: Alright Mr. Brie, you will start classes next week, you will be placed in an orientation and Evaluation class with most of the Staff. It will be a pleasure having you at our school.

Brie: I hope it will, thank you Mrs.…I didn't get your name.

Sylvia: Mrs. Cat, but since you are now a student, can call me Sylvia.

I waved goodbye and left. As soon I was at a distance, the bell rung but it was done by this "Dodo bird" saying "Schools out, Cookoo, cookoo". I thought to myself "Looks like I am in for an adventure alright"


	3. A typical California Lunch

Chapter 2: A Typical Californian Lunch.

After that, I met my mom and brother for a late lunch at this place called "Weenie-Burger". I wasn't much of a Burger and Hot Dog person since I was a picky eater; I prefer to eat Chicken Nuggets and fries. We settled down, in a booth next to a window. My mom's appearance is that she looked like me, except she was shorter petite and had hair to her shoulders. She has a little bit of tough East Coast personality when someone angers her, but other than that is a very loving and religious mother and would always be there for me. My older Brother, Junior, looked like me as well except he was an inch shorter than me and shorter hair above the ears. He is a nice laid back guy, but can be sensitive and anxious.

Mariah: Well, from what I get, this seems like a nice town so far, Even if there are a couple of strange people here and there.

I and my brother nod in agreement, we both really don't talk too much. We were trying to get used to our surroundings more

Mariah: Look, I know it is a ways to go to get up in here since it is California, but if we stick together, like when I got divorced, we can survive since we are a loyal and tough family. Are you boys with me

Brie: Yes, Mom.

Junior: Yeah, mom.

Mariah: We'll just pray to god to help get us through, and a while we are at it, pray for our meal. (The family in a praying position) God we thank you for this meal and we are grateful we can afford this since others are living in hunger. We may not have what we want, but we have what we need. We thank you in Jesus name. Amen.

Brie and Junior: Amen

In an instant, someone yelled "Hey its Minerva Mink!" a loud whistling noise is heard from a couple tables down from the family. It was a group of toons that were my age, and most of them are boys that a whistling and doing wild takes because a Mink maid with long blonde hair was in a convertible outside. In a couple seconds, a feline-esque boy with shaggy hair managed to get into the car, waved goodbye to his friend, who is a brown squirrel boy. They left

Junior: Say didn't that Mink look like she was in that Animaniacs cartoon I watched growing up.

Mariah: Yeah, I remember, and wasn't that squirrel boy in it as well. She was the nephew of that Bomber Squirrel. Well, hopefully we can eat our dinner in peace.

Then in another instant, a blue bunny in the group was having a confrontation with a brown rat and a Yellow duck. After the confrontation, he has his friend, a purple marsupial with a yellow cap; manage to dispose by eating them and spitting them outside.

Junior: This is why I only order from the drive-thru.

Mariah: Brie, I think those kids go to your future school, whatever you do, just don't get on their bad side, but you know how to get along with people without pissing them off.

Brie: Thanks, Mom. (Thinking) Well, I suppose I can make friends here better than I did back home.


	4. Leaving a good impression

Chapter 3 – Leaving a good Impression

It is my first day at the Loo; I was a little bit nervous. I was about to take an orientation class with Principal Bugs and Vice Principal Yosemite Sam.

Bugs: (looking at papers) Alright Doc, it seems you have good Credentials in being here. Before we put you into the correct classes, I would need at least one "Toony" performance from you. I would recommend a spin change since it is the most basic.

Yosemite Sam: Better make this quick Varmint; I really hate these orientation classes.

At the moment, I decided to do a certain spin change. The one I could think of is the first toon that I have ever seen in my life. It really wasn't perfect, but it was the only thing that came in the back of my head.

(Brie manages to do a spin change, and after the spin, it only revealed to look like he never even changed his appearance)

Yosemite: I don't believe it! (To bugs) I told you these new students don't know anything; This Varmint doesn't belong here.

(After that, Brie's body started to change in this much exaggerated shapes. It is almost like he is changing emotions in his face, and he started to get angrier, then towards Sam he started to yell at him in this Peter Lorre-esque accent)

Brie: (Angry with an Accent) what do you mean you don't like it. Do you know who are you dealing with?

(Brie takes out a remote control with a button saying "The Button" aiming at Yosemite. Brie smashed the button. After that, out of nowhere, and explosion happened under Sam's chair, leaving him blackened.)

Brie: (laughs maniacally for a bit, then spin changes back to his normal self) well, what you think.

Bugs: (after dusting off Sam) I really like it, Doc. Ren Hoek of "Ren and Stimpy" am I correct?

Brie: One of the first cartoons I ever saw in my life. I know a lot of people liked Stimpy, but I like Ren, I just like his Maniac Appearance.

Bugs: We could fit some more Surreal Students in our school. Alright Doc lets proceed with orientation and show you the Loo, and hopefully you will make new friends here (looks at a dizzied Sam) Right after we take Sam to the nurse's office for his nap.

Brie: Thank you Bugs, I will (thoughts) it really seems things are looking bright for me, looks like things are pulling through here so far.


	5. From the outfield

Chapter 4 - From the Outfield…

After Bugs have gave me an orientation of the school, he was about to walk me towards the fields where the students play outside sports. We have arrived at the outfield, there were students practicing football, except for this human kid with gapped teeth, he was running around the track instead. Their coach was this large pit-bull, with a red shirt, whistle, and sunglasses with a European Accent.

Bugs: "Brie, this is Arnold; he is one of our Phys. Ed. Teachers, and former student. Arnold this is Benjamin Brie, he just came here from Pennsylvania, and he is going to be attending our school real soon."

Arnold: "Please to meet you, Not-so-puny mouse boy. (Arnold started to observe Brie) You seem like in good physical condition for my classes, but just to let you know I won't go easy on you."

Brie: "Please to meet you too. Don't worry; I used to work out at L.A. fitness back where I come from. I'm pretty sure I can keep up."

Brie and Bugs starts to notice that the Football players are tackling a weasel.

Bugs: "What's going on here, Doc?"

Arnold: "Oh, one of my students just caught a Perfecto spying on us for the Acme Bowl. So we are doing some practice runs on him."

Bugs: (sighs) "I am going to have a word with their principal about this."

Brie: "What's going on? What's a perfecto and what is the Acme Bowl?

Bugs: "Perfecto Prep is our Rival school, all of the Rich Preppy Toons go there. Every Year, they would compete with us on the Acme Bowl, but unfortunately they would always cheat.

Arnold: "But that changed. With Buster as the new quarterback, we have been winning since. We defiantly are going to win again this year, especially with the new members: the Wolf, the boy with the long-hair, and the Hyena girl. You could be a nice addition to the team, are you interested?"

Brie: "Football wasn't really my best sport back at my old school, I just couldn't get the coordination and my throw isn't in the right direction. But thanks for asking; I am more interested in like Cross-country, Basketball or Boxing."

Bugs: "In case you said that, Lola is teaching her students some boxing as of right now. Let's take you there right now, Doc."

Brie: "Okay" (towards Arnold) "See you, Arnold. Oh, and please go easy on the Preppy kid. I don't think they are all snobs, I'm pretty sure they just angry and confused little kids who never interacted much with their parents."

Arnold: (thinks for a moment) "That's a Good theory, but this is P.E., not Psychology class."

Brie: "Again you're the teacher and I am the student. You're call."


	6. and to the gym

Chapter 5: …and to the Gym

Bugs then took me back inside to the Gymnasium. In this part of the gym, there were a couple of fitness machines, and in the middle there was this boxing ring. There were some characters using the equipment; a pink rabbit was punching a bag, a taller Brown rabbit with short blonde hair practicing with a Purple Skunk girl with fluffy Violet hair in a Pony-tail, A tall Black girl with a long pony tail trading punches with a tall Hyena girl with dyed green hair, with a small pink bird with a "Pebbles Flintstone" pony-tail as a referee. Bugs bring me toward the tall Brown bunny, guessing she is the teacher.

Bugs: "Eh, Lola, you got a minute?"

Lola: (notices Bugs) "Alright Fifi, take five."

Fifi: "Oui" Fifi goes to take a break.

Lola: "What's up, bugs?" (Notices Brie) "Oh, is this a new student?"

Bugs: "Lola, this is Benjamin Brie. He recently just came from Philadelphia."

Brie: "Eh, I live near Philadelphia to be exact."

Lola: "Please to meet you. I am Lola Bunny; I'm one of the Gym teachers here."

Brie: "Didn't I see you in "Space Jam"."

Lola: "It's been a while since that came out, but yes I was in that."

Bugs: "I was just giving the mouse here some orientation and guide to the school since he will be attending classes real soon. Right now, I will be giving him some tutoring classes for a few days, but after that he will be with the other students soon. "

Lola: "How do you like the school so far?"

Brie: "It is pretty quirky around here, but it is controlled by the Looney tunes so that's no surprise. But aside from that, at least I like this place better than the school back home."

Bugs: "Brie here is very interested in Boxing and Martial Arts, am I right?"

Brie: "Yeah, I am a Green belt in Tae Kwan Do. I used to watch wrestling and I practiced some moves with my brother when I was little. I am kind of interested in some of the Boxing and Basketball classes here. To be honest, those are the sports where they make the most money, Am I right?"

Bugs and Lola giggle

Lola: "Oh, that so adorable; the looks of Mickey mouse, the humor of Bugs. You better be careful around the girls, because they will eat you up."

Brie looks a little scared at that last line.

Lola: "Err, that just a figure of speech. I meant that they will really like you, just don't make the boyfriends jealous, and that way they will like you too with your sense of humor."

Brie looks relieved.

Lola: "Hmm, there is no male boxing team since there were little sign-ups, and I am not sure if I can put you with the girls' team and Basketball tryouts won't be until October."

Brie: "That's okay, I can wait for that; at least I can just play for my classes."

Lola: (looks at watch) "Well, I got to go check on Mary and Hillary's match. Would you like to stay after and meet the girls?

Brie's stomach growled

Brie: I can see them another time; I didn't even have lunch yet.

Bugs: "Since you said that doc, I was going conclude our tour and have a late lunch at my office. Are you into Carrots and Vegetables with Ranch dressing?"

Brie: "Don't you have some Cheese and Peanut Butter with Crackers?"

As they were walking, Brie noticed a green duck in an "Indian-Jones" outfit climbing through the gym ceiling.

Brie: "Um, Bugs?"

Bugs: "Yes?"

Brie: "…Never mind, maybe it's the hunger that's making me see things."

Bugs: "Trust me doc, what you probably saw is nothing compared on what you will probably experience here."

Brie: "I'll take a mental note on that one."


	7. Chatting with Bugs

Chapter 6: Chatting with Bugs

The next day, Bugs was giving some lessons to Brie on "Cartoon Violence and Gags". Since Brie was new to this, he decided to try out an anvil on him using a console. Bugs pressed a button on the console, but instead of an anvil, it was a large safe instead. Bugs get a shocked expression.

Bugs: "That's the last time I am ordering parts read in Mandarin. (Sheepishly toward Brie) Sorry about that, Doc."

Brie: (dizzied) "It's alright. I've been worse when I was in grade school." (Walks over to Bugs)

Bugs: (gives Brie an aspirin) "Don't worry kid, you will get used to this."

Suddenly, a big explosion occurred outside through the window.

Brie: "We're being invaded!"

Brie in an instant takes refuge in the nearest storage closet. A phone rings in the classroom; Bugs pick up the phone and talks for a minute. After that, he walks towards the closet and opens the door.

Bugs: "And you will get used to that too, Doc."

Brie and Bugs went toward the window.

Brie: "What just happened?"

Bugs: "The Perfecto's tried to spy on us again. But Skippy Squirrel just put some traps in case they pull this stuff."

Brie: "Man and I thought back East sports rivalries were aggressive."

Bugs: "What you said to Arnold yesterday, do you really mean it that the Perfectos' aren't that bad?"

Brie: "Err, not really. Although to be fair, my mom and most of my family members attended Catholic school, so I really shouldn't be that mean."

Bugs: "You're Catholic, Doc?"

Brie: "I used to, but my mom doesn't like their customs, so we are non-denomination."

Bugs: "Hmm, one of our new students here is a catholic I think. His name is Wally Wolf. He is the nephew of Walter Wolf, and he used to attend Perfecto Prep."

Brie: "Whoa."

Bugs: "But don't worry, Doc. He is a good student; he is actually the janitor's assistant here for his work-study program. I think you should meet him sometime, you will like him."

Brie: "Okay, where is he?"

Bugs: (go to the nearest computer to look up the schedule database) "His next class is Spin-changing, attending with Barbara Ann Bunny. She is a riot, you will like her too."

Brie: "Can I see them?"

Bugs: "After we finish todays' lesson we will."

Brie and Bugs continue with the class.


	8. Meeting wally and babs

Chapter 7: Meeting Wally and Babs

After the Lesson, Bugs took Brie to Spin Changing class. Brie saw through the window was an impersonation of HB character Birdman, but in wolf form. And next to him was a Pink Bunny doing a Harry Potter impersonation.

Brie: "Wow, there pretty good."

Bugs: "Babs is a veteran at this stuff, and Wally is a natural I heard. Oh, and whatever you say, just don't bring up that Perfecto thing to him or anybody in the school, which could bring paranoia and tension especially in this time. Just keep it between us, Ok kiddo?"

Brie: (gives an OK sign) "I never heard a thing, Bugs."

After they transformed back to their normal selves; the wolf boy was around Brie's Height, he have Black and White fur with a red nose, and wore a red shirt and Blue Baseball Cap, and the Rabbit girl wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt, with a purple skirt, and same color ribbons on her ears. After the returned to their seats, Bugs walked in there and asked if he could have a moment of their time. They left their seats to introduce Brie.

Bugs: "Wally. Babs. I like both of you to meet Brie."

Brie: "What's up?"

Wally: "My Hat"

Babs: "My Ears"

Brie gets a confused look.

Wally: "We're just joking with you. (Shakes Wally's hand) But anyway, please to meet you I'm Wallace Wolf, but you can call me Wally, I am new like you."

Babs: "And I'm Babs Bunny. Man and I thought I met enough new students this week."

Brie: "Please to meet both of you as well. (Toward Babs) I really like your fur, Pink is a nice color."

Babs: (blushes) "Oh, usually I get comments on my cute toes, but thank you, I just had it washed last night."

Wally: "So what brings you here, I didn't see you around here yet."

Bugs: "I was just doing some special training for him. He didn't know much about toon tricks so I am giving him a short course on the basics. As of right now he is catching up for a Beginner. Just a couple more classes and you can attend with the students."

Bell rung thus ending class for the day

Bugs: (checks watch) "Well, I have to do some Calls and Principal work. Brie, just do those assignments I gave you for tomorrow."

Brie: "Okay, see you later Bugs."

Babs: "Well, nice meeting you Brie. I like to know you more, but I am too tired from the Spin Changing today. I will see you again later."

Wally: "Same here, I have to go to work, and do some studying after."

Brie: "Can I walk with you down there. I live around the corner so I am in no rush."

Wally: "Okay."

Brie: "Just want to socialize with my new acquaintance."

Brie and Wally walk down the corridor to the exit.

Wally: "I noticed you have an accent? You're not from around here are you?"

Brie: "I used to live near Philadelphia. I and my family decided to start over here. We are just getting the used to things around here."

Wally: "I thought I had a long trip here, I just came here from Yellowstone."

Brie: "I know, Bugs told all about you when we were on our way to your class."

Wally got an alert expression a put his arm in from of Brie, motioning him to stop so that all of the students are gone. He interrogated Brie a little.

Wally: "What else did Bugs told you about me?"

Brie: (nervous)"That you work as a Janitors Assistant, that you are the nephew of Walter Wolf, that you are catholic, and you are a great student and spin changer.

Wally: Did he tell you anything else?

Brie: Just about the Acme Bowl, that this school has it every year against Perfecto Prep. And that Perfecto Prep is the Rival school with Evil Preppies and rich snobby students. That is all.

Wally noticed that Brie's eyes were moving upward and bites his lip, a sign that he is lying.

Wally: (serious) Why are you lying to me? Come on, I watch old Detective movies; they show how a person is lying.

Brie: (sigh) I promised Bugs that I keep it between him and me, but you already figured it out anyway. Yes, he did tell me you were a former Perfecto, but he also told me you hated it there and that you really are a loyal and good person. (A tear come from his eye from being shaken) I'm sorry.

Wally changed from serious tone to a sympathetic tone. Realized he may be a little harsh on Brie.

Wally: "Look, I'm Sorry too. I just become a little tense since I used to attend a rival school. I don't want to be accused as a spy or something, I would never do that. (exchanges paw) accept my apology and I accept yours?"

Brie: (sniffs and cheered up a bit) "Yes." (Shakes his paw)

Wally: "Listen, I'm glad Bugs only told it to you since you're new and you don't know what is going on, but don't blurt this out to anybody, especially to Skippy and Plucky."

Brie: "Trust me, I am not a Chatty Cathy. "

Wally: "Thank goodness for that."


	9. Making friends with Wally

Chapter 8 – Making friends with Wally…

So Brie managed to stay a while with Wally as he was doing some of the janitor work. Brie also did a little assistance to him since Brie did a lot of chores at home during the weekend and summer days. After finishing the work, Brie and Wally went back to his room next to the boiler room.

Wally: Thanks for helping me a little.

Brie: Just trying to be a Good Samaritan. My Mom and brother won't be home for 3 hours and I got nothing else to do. I didn't know a student can stay at a school, thought that was mostly for college and boarding school students.

Wally: It's part of my Work-study program. Go on, as we say "es su case mi casa".

Brie observes Wally's room.

Brie: Nice place so far. I like your style; at least you keep your room better than mine. (Looks at the DVD collection) I see you're a fan of old movies and cartoons, especially a fan of Humphrey Bogart and Hanna-Barbara.

Wally: Do you watch them?

Brie: I wasn't much of a Hanna-Barbara fan. But I did watch "Treasure of the Sierra Madre" "High Sierra" and "Key Largo" with Bogart. I even visited the "High Sierra" in Lone Pine while I was in a California vacation a couple years ago.

Wally: Wow, I haven't been there. How was it?

Brie: Oh, I love it there. I really like the scenery when I entered Lake Tahoe. I even visited Mt. Whitney near Lone Pine. I had been through Yosemite National Park.

Wally: Man, you've been through most of California than I did. Well, I was busy staying at Yosemite with my parents, and the fact that I have some family issues with my Grandfather Walter and some other members of his family.

Brie: Yeah, I heard you're having a falling out with your Grandfather. I am really sorry about.

Wally: It's alright. I just wished he would accept me for who I am.

Brie: Hey, it's not you; it's him who is the problem.

Brie and Wally were looking at some pictures of Wally's family and friends back in Yellowstone. Most of the friends were Bears and Wolves, and his family pictures contain his dad which looks like an older version of Wally, and his mom is brown, wearing a Red dress, a white apron, and a green necklace, representing the Mexican flag.

Brie: Well, at least you have a nice family and some friends back in Yellowstone. Wish I had more friends back home.

Wally: You didn't have many friends back home.

Brie: I had acquaintances, but not really. I only friends I had either moved to Boston or somewhere else, and the rest I just got to mature for them. The other kids my age are either meatheads or numbskulls.

Wally: You should be glad you didn't have the experience I had back at Perfecto. They were really mean and nasty, they would do hazing and pranks on me, and they would force me to do their homework, clean their cars and uniforms, and the football team would use me a tackle dummy all because I wouldn't cheat for them. If it weren't for my Loyalty to the school, they would really regret treating me like that.

Brie: Geez, you must been a saint to go through that. I am a peace-loving and non-confrontational person myself, but if I had to go through that ordeal, I would've gone Virginia Tech on them. (Brie and Wally stopped looks at the readers) To those who were affected by that tragic event, I apologize for that reference. (They both continued). And I thought I had it rough, you probably didn't even make a friend there.

Wally: Well, that not true, I did made one friend. Actually two, but the other won't admit it. You see, while I was doing the Perfectos Chores, I had to do some of my toon tricks to get things done quicker. But then these two Perfecto girls caught me in the act. I exchanged for them as being their personal servant in order to not to tell anyone.

Brie: Aw, man.

Wally: On the bright side, they forbade the other perfectos from hazing me, only they could do it. They did some humiliation to me in the beginning, but as it progress they treated me better; they even gave me compliments for my service and even paid me well.

Brie: At least that's better than what you endured earlier. Who were these girls?

Wally reached towards his body pocket. He took something out and gave it to Brie.

Brie: (confused look) A coupon for Cheese Puffs?

Wally: Oops, picked the wrong one. (Puts it back in wallet and looks again) I need to look inside more. (Picked something up) A-ha, here it is.

Brie took the item from Wally. It revealed to be a picture of Wally, but in basketball attire. And with him are two girls. To the right of him was this Duck girl who is a few inches shorter than Wally. She had Purple feathers, blue eyes, and long Magenta hair in a Pony-tail with big-fluffy bangs, wearing a black and white basketball uniform. And to the left, was this Rat girl shorter than the duck. She had Reddish Blonde fur, with same colored semi-long hair tied in a pony-tail with bangs flipped toward the side, wearing the same uniform as the duck. The background looked like a basketball court, but it was located the back of a mansion.

Brie: These were the girls you served?

Wally: Rhubella Rat and Margot Mallard, the only ones who were the nicest to me.

Brie: Man, they sure are pretty. Especially Margot, I am digging her Retro, yet Exotic hairstyle. If I was a girl, I would get mine done like her, and play with it. Rhubella doesn't look half bad either, very petite and athletic girl. (Gives photo back to Wally) You must be a very lucky wolf back then.

Wally: (blushes at the last two sentences) I know. (Checks clock for time) Listen, I have to do some studying. We can talk more at another time.

Brie: Yeah, It's getting late. My mom should be home in about an hour. I will see you tomorrow.

Brie then leaves the room to go to the nearest exit. But then he realized a small mistake.

Brie: (smacks head) Duh. I can I leave school without my school bag.

Brie then walked back to Wally's room.

Brie: (opens the door to spot his school bag next to it) Sorry Wally, I forgot my school bag. Sorry to disturb-

Brie then got a shocked expression. And on the other side and on Wally's bed, there was Wally with the same shocked expression, and just right next to him: Rhubella rat, wearing a lavender dress shirt with a black tie and a black skirt, also sharing the same shocked expression of Brie and Wally.

Brie: (shocked expression) –you.


	10. and an unexpected guest

Chapter 9: …and an "unexpected guest"

Ruby then screams after spotting Brie. Brie tries to escape, but is then caught by Ruby. Ruby is holding him against the door.

Ruby: (in furious and scared tone) who are you? How did you get in here? Are you a stalker?

Wally then approaches Ruby to calm her down.

Wally: Ruby, it's okay, I know him. This kid is only new here, and he doesn't even care about what is going on.

Ruby then manages to calm down.

Ruby: Sorry, I'm just a little bit anxious that someone would notice that's all. I really wasn't going to hurt him, just to scare him silly.

Wally: I think that went horribly right.

Because of her performance, she shook Brie up a little bit; to the point he was going to cry.

Ruby: Oh, god. I'm so sorry. (Ruby tries to reach out to him. But brie is too freaked out to be touched)

Wally then takes brie to his Bed and turns on the TV for him to relax him. After that Wally told Ruby about him and who he is for a few minutes. Ruby then sits next to Brie.

Ruby: Um, Brie. Wally told me about you. I have no grudge against you now. (Ruby reaches for her purse, and takes out a piece of mozzarella and holds it in front of Brie) Look, I pose no threat, I am your friend.

Brie notices the cheese and takes it from Ruby, and eats it. Then he perks up and finishes and enjoyed his cheese. Ruby smiles at this, then Brie looks at her, and then nuzzles her as a sign of affection.

Wally: (toward reader) Animal fact: Rat mothers can take care of younglings that are not theirs, even mice. (Then turns back to Brie and Ruby)

Brie continued to nuzzle, but then snaps back.

Brie: Okay, that was awkward; I don't even fully know you. As a matter of fact, what are you doing here Ruby.

Ruby: (shushes) between the three of us, I am Wally's girlfriend.

Brie: What, but you're a perfecto.

Wally: It's a secret both schools can't know.

Ruby: Listen, after Wally left the school, I visited him last summer at Yosemite, and I realize how much I love him and made it official to him. (Ruby then approached Wally and kissed, while Brie smiles)

Wally: (ends kissing and directed to Brie) Recently I have been helping her practice for the placement test. She will be attending the Loo real soon.

Brie: That's kind of sneaky and treacherous.

Ruby: Yes, and I bet the other students wouldn't like it. Brie, I am asking you as a new friend, Can you keep these from everyone?

Brie then does a zipper gesture on his mouth.

Ruby: That's terrific. Since I am going to start things over with the Acme students, and since you already know right now, I will start with you. (Clears throat) My name is Rhubella Rat, but you can call me Ruby if you like.

Brie: Benjamin Harrison Brie, but you can call me Brie, if you like.

Ruby: Oh you are such a gentlemen, and with very superb hair.

Brie: Thank you, I get it from my late Grandfather.

Brie, Wally, and Ruby talked for a couple minutes.

Brie: Well, this time I got to go. I don't want my mom to worry.

Ruby: I will see you soon, Brie.

Wally: Oh, and Brie. I and my friends are going to the Cool club tomorrow night. You are welcome to come.

Brie: I love to, but tomorrow is my mom and brothers payday, and we were going to an Italian dinner tomorrow.

Wally: Okay, maybe another time you can meet my friends.

Brie leaves for real this time.

Brie: (shakes his head) and I thought things couldn't get any more surreal.


	11. A Brie Family Dinner

Chapter 10: A Brie Family Dinner.

The next night Brie, Mariah, and Junior are walking in casual wear toward a restaurant called Carlioni's.

Mariah: A woman at work told me this restaurant is really good and have decent prices.

An attendant by the door opened it for them as they walked in. Just as they were seated, their table contained bread with olive oil and water. A few minutes later, they were ordering their food to the waiter, who was this Black and white dog boy with slacks below his uniform.

Mariah: I will take the Fettuccini Alfredo.

Brie: The Baked Ziti please.

Junior: I will just have a Caesar salad.

The waiter then took their menus from them.

Yakko: Terrific choices, I'm sure my sib…I mean, you will really enjoy it.

Brie: By the way, you look kind of familiar.

Junior: Yeah, weren't you part of a sitcom.

Yakko: (pauses for a moment) eh, no. (Walks off)

Mariah: So my work is pretty well so far. It is a little bit busy and hectic sometimes, but it is the highest paying job I had so far, so I should be grateful I have one, especially in this economy. Besides, a monkey can do this job. (Notices a gorilla in a business suit reading a newspaper seated in the next table, and directed to him) No offense.

Gorilla: None taken.

Mariah: So, anything new with you boys.

Junior: It is okay with me. I have been doing a lot of work testing the metals there. Hopefully I could get a supervisor position real soon.

Brie: It has been going good. Professor Bugs said I've been improving, and in just a couple days, I can attend with the regular students. Oh, and I made a new friend so far. His name is Wally wolf. He is Half-Mexican and Half-Jewish. He works as a janitor's assistant and lives at the Loo, which is why I was a little home late last night since I spent time with him.

Mariah: That is good that you are making good progress with friendships here. Maybe you were more of a western type of person.

Brie: He asked me if I could go with him to this "Cool Club" with his friends tonight, but I already had plans.

Mariah: Oh, you could've told me, we would've postponed our dinner tomorrow night.

Brie: I thought family comes first. But thanks anyway mom.

They talked a little for a little longer. The waiter comes by the table with their dinner.

Yakko: So as the Italians say, "Mangia".

Yakko takes lid off, only to reveal another dog boy wearing a red ball cap and a blue shirt, and a similar dog girl wearing a pink skirt and her ears tied up with a flower, resembling a pixie cut. It looked like most of the food was devoured, except for the fettuccini, which they are eating right now. They even did a "Lady and a tramp" scene, only instead the girl realizes with disgust.

Dot: DISGUSTING!

Mariah: Hey, that's our dinner.

Wakko: Whoops, forgot the starters. (Devours the Bread on their table)

Mariah: (about to say something else to them)…Okay to be fair, breads free.

Wakko burps really loud after finishing the bread.

Wakko: Excuse me.

The Brie family looked at each other for a moment, but instead of being disgusted or angry, they actually chuckled at the, since they are used to toilet humor.

A voice is heard off-screen, which sounds awfully similar to Vito Corleone.

Off-screen voice: Alright, that does it.

The three dog children noticed the voice, and make a run for it for the exit.

Dot: Cheese it, Sibs. Its "Old Garlicky-Breath".

They took off, only to be chased by the Manager, who looked actually looked like Vito Corleone with a violin to chase them. The manager stops at the Brie Family table pointing the violin towards the Warners.

Manager: (in rage) I'd know you three would be Bad news since day one. You're fired, find employment elsewhere. You're lucky I am legitimate now; otherwise I'd have my mooks chop you up and feed you to the horses.

The Warner Children ended making "Horsey faces" to the owner outside.

Yakko: Well, at least we still have our other job at the Diner.

Dot: Yeah, just as long as Ralph would allow it.

The three Warner's noticed something from the distance and ran, revealing and overweight Security guard chasing them with a net.

Manager: Good thing I notified him beforehand. (Toward the Brie) I apologize for the inconvenience. We will bring you another dinner with a reduced price. (He proceeds to take and orange from his shirt pocket and eat it) I can't take the stress, being legitimate is overrated. (Walks off)

Mariah: Well, at least our food is cheaper now. And we get a little show as well.

A moment later, the Brie family finished their dinner; Brie was carrying leftovers with Mariah at the Cashier paying for the food while Junior is using the restroom.

Mariah: (carrying a key set) Benjamin would you be a dear and start up the car. We would be out in a minute.

Brie: Sure mom.

Brie walks outside toward the parking lot. Their car was a beige Saturn. Brie got into the front seat of the car, and started it from the passenger. The radio goes on playing Rockwell's "Somebody's watching me".

Brie: Ugh, Too cheesy.

Brie changes the station, this time playing The Polices "Every Breath you take". Brie Listened to the song, but then he notices something across the street.

Brie: Wally?

It was Wally right next to a closed shop. Using his phone, then puts it away. In a second, a Porsche comes by with Ruby inside it. Wally then gets inside the car, and then the two drove off. Brie smiles at that while shaking his head. Brie then notices a brown squirrel walking in the middle of the street, and just an instant, a green duck in what appears to be a super-hero suit. Brie seems to be checking them out from the car. Then until his Mariah comes in the driver's seat with junior sitting in the back.

Mariah: Man, I'm full. We sure are going to sleep tonight. (Notices the song in the radio) I don't like that song. (Changes station to play Howard Jones "Things can only get better") But this I like.

Mariah sings the lyrics as she and the family drive back home.


	12. Brie's First Day

Chapter 10: Brie's first day.

It was the weekend. Brie helped his family unpack the rest of their possession into the apartment, did some grocery shopping, and went to a small church on Sunday. During that time, Brie received his new schedule for the semester, which will start on Monday. Brie realizes he is going with the big students now, and must be prepared. He then studied his notes and Toon moves and tricks, with his family to help give pointers and critique. Monday has arrived and Brie's first class would be spin-changing with Professor Bugs. Brie entered the classroom, it had a lot of students and Bugs was at his desk. The Bell rang to begin classes.

Bugs: Alright boys and girls, before we do roll call I would like to introduce to you all a new student. (Bugs motions Brie to come next to him) Everyone, meet Benjamin Brie, He was here earlier, but I have been giving him some special classes since he came too late and missed a couple lessons, and already he's had improved. Brie, would you like to introduce yourself.

Brie: Okay Bugs. My name is Benjamin Brie, but you already know that. My family has moved here from Pennsylvania to start anew. My interests are video games, animation, old movies, and politics. My favorite food is Pizza, and…

Monty: Wrap it up, will you. This isn't speech class. (Monty was hit with a paper ball) Who threw that?

Monty looks back to see Hillary, a hyena with dyed green hair and punk attire, whistling and minding her own business like she did nothing wrong, implying that she threw it.

Brie looks at the students annoyed for being interrupted, and then continues.

Brie: …Well, I guess class is more important, you will get to know me more afterwards.

Bugs: Very well doc. Please take a seat somewhere. Let's take roll call.

While Bugs is taking roll call, Brie looks for a seat. There was a chair behind Wally, and right next to Babs Bunny and a window.

Brie: (give Wally a high four) sweet, I get to sit next to you. (Notices Babs to the left of him) Well, hello again cutie.

Babs: (glared at him) Um, Brie, my boyfriend is watching you. (Points at Buster Bunny; a blue rabbit with a red shirt and white gloves with a few spikes on the top of his head, who looks a little annoyed)

Brie: Whoa, I am so sorry about that. That was just being nice, I didn't mean to take her away. (Reaches out paw for handshake) We cool?

Buster then changes his expression to a more relaxed one and shakes Brie's hand.

Buster: That's okay, I don't mind if my girl has some admirers once in a while. Buster Bunny, will talk after class.

Bugs: Babs.

Babs: Here

Bugs: Buster.

Buster: Here

Bugs: Brie is here. Fifi.

Fifi: Moi is here.

Bugs: Shirley

Shirley: Like, here or some junk.

Bugs: Monty is here, Hilary is here. That's everyone. Alright Boys and girls, we will start some warm ups. Let's have our new student go up first.

Everyone looks at Brie. Brie notices and then walks in front of the class.

Brie: Is there any sort of person I can imitate?

Bugs: Anything that comes to your mind doc.

Brie: Okay, This is my first time. Please forgive me if it isn't good.

Brie then spin changes, after spinning, he is wearing a grey suit with a trilby hat, with his hair combed and slicked, and has a candy cigarette in his mouth.

Brie: (in a deep Jack Webb/Joe Friday voice) the name is Detective Sunday, Brie Sunday. So this is a nice little school setup you have here professor. I sure just wish all schools in the country were like this. Some school districts are either too poor or too unkind to give children here a quality education. As a detective, these children who come from broken families, especially the ones who are not the brightest, and it could hurt their self-esteem and create insecurities, which results them in taking a life of crime and hanging with the wrong people, which will land them in jail or even worse. I know that the schools aren't solely responsible for the kids own lifestyles and upbringing, but if the parents aren't there to raise the kid right, who will. If some kids are smart enough to teach and fend for themselves, that's great but the ones who aren't should be raised and educated by society. Maybe I am just giving a mouthpiece, but I sometimes wish society and government could contribute more to the schooling for the future of America. (Brie out a tape recorder to play the theme to "Dragnet")

The class and Professor Bugs looks stunned and shock at this. Then after they recover, then give a big applause and whistles. Brie spin changes back to normal.

Bugs: That was Amazing Doc. I haven't seen a Joe Friday impression in a while.

Brie: Thanks. I usually watch some bits of Dragnet on YouTube. (Brie walks off)

Bugs: Alright, who wants to volunteer next?

Brie walks back to his seat. Wally congratulates him

Wally: Nice impression. I'll go Bugs.

Babs: I think you did really well. I just wish Buster can do a voice like that.

Buster: To be honest, you did better than I did with that type of impression. It really hurts your voice though.

Brie: Sometimes you need the right voice for certain impressions.

A couple hours later after taking the non-toon courses, it is lunchtime. Brie exited the line after he paid his lunch: a slice of Pizza with some grapes, a bag of Nacho chips, and chocolate milk on the side. "Hey Brie" a voice is heard. It was Wally with a bag lunch waving to Brie. Brie walks over.

Wally: Want to sit with us?

Brie: You bet.

Brie and Wally walk toward the table. Monty and this big kid come in the opposite direction, and on-purposely bump into him. Good thing Brie had good reflexes from spilling his lunch.

Monty: Watch it Mickey. (Sarcasm) Man Marcus, these new kids don't know any manners. (They both laugh as they walk away)

Both Brie and Wally had mean look on their faces, as Brie was going to say something to them. But Wally put his hand on his shoulder.

Wally: Let it go. They're just not worth it.

Brie and Wally then walked towards a big table with the rest of the gang, who were eating their lunches, talking about the Darkwing Duck visit earlier.

Wally: Everyone! The new guy, Brie, would like to know if he can sit here.

Everyone agrees to that. Wally and Brie takes their seats. Brie sat next to Ronald; a lion-like kid, and Hillary Hyena, while Wally say next to Skippy Squirrel.

Wally: Brie, I would like you to meet everyone. Right next to me is Skippy Squirrel, nephew of Slappy Squirrel who teaches her now.

Skippy: Hey Brie.

Wally: You already met Buster and Babs. Next to them is Plucky Duck.

Plucky: (looking at Darkwing duck autograph) Oh, hey there new guy.

Next to him is a White Loon with long blonde hair with a curled bang.

Shirley: Plucky, that's not very polite

Plucky: Okay (puts autograph away), Hi, um… (Wally takes out a piece of Brie cheese and point to the cheese to give plucky a hint)...Camembert?

Everyone: (screaming) BRIE!

Plucky: (a little embarrassed) Oh right. Welcome to the loo.

Shirley: I'm Shirley the loon. (Reads Brie's thought) Actually, Ducks and Loons are almost identical. (Reads thought again) Yes, I do read minds (changes from cheery to annoyed mood) and yes, this is my hairdo, you want me to go "Carrie" on you or some junk?

Brie a little intimidated, and shakes his head no, and then Shirley goes back to cheery mood.

Shirley: (cheery) it's a pleasure to have you with us, or some junk.

Wally: That's Fifi La Fume and Calamity Coyote.

Fifi is a skunk with purple fur and wavy violet hair in a small pony-tail, and calamity is a Grey coyote with red sneakers.

Fifi: Bonjour, mouse hunk.

Calamity holds out a sign reading "Greetings".

Wally: And the last two next to you is Ronald and Hilary.

Ronald: Hey there.

Hilary: What's up, kid? I saw you doing that Joe Friday gig earlier in Spin Changes.

Buster: Did you really memorize that from a card, or was it improvised?

Brie: The former. Back in my English classes at my old school I usually do some line reading as many times as I can, then I would memorize whatever scene or report I would present to the class. I used to get stage fright when I was younger, but thanks to some tutoring and coaching, I can do it without any hiccups.

Skippy: That's pretty impressive to do that stuff, and I worked on "Animaniacs" and most of the actors haven't tried that method before.

Fifi: So, es vair anyzing that interests you right now.

Ronald: Yeah, do you want to join the Football team?

Calamity pulls out a sign reading "We could use some extra muscle to help us out against the Perfecto's"

Plucky: Yeah, for a mouse you're pretty big and strong. You could be an addition to Hilary, Ronald and Wally.

Brie: Gee, Thanks but no thanks.

Everybody goes "Aww" in disappointment

Brie: I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like the coordination, and my throw aim isn't the best. But I do like Basketball and Boxing, mainly because they make the most money.

Plucky: Yeah, remind me to bet on you if you win. (Get poked by Buster with a fork for saying that)

Fifi: Vous like Boxing?

Brie: Oh hell yeah. My family used to watch all of those Kung Fu and martial arts movies. I even have a green belt in Tai Kwon Do.

Brie gets up and does some moves. There were actually pretty good, even though it's been a while since he took those classes.

Buster: Nice moves.

Hilary: They were impressive. The Female boxing team could use a new sparring partner. You want to help us out with some rounds; we have a match against Tasmania High later this week. Want to Volunteer.

Brie: You guys really mean it?

Everybody nods their heads.

Brie: Do I get any sort of payment?

Everyone: (in unison) DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP.

Brie thinks for a moment.

Brie: (takes glasses off and doing a badass look with a smile) I'm in.


	13. Crouching MouseHidden Skunk?

Chapter 11: Crouching Mouse …Hidden Skunk?

It was towards the end of the day. Brie managed to stay after to volunteer to be the sparring partner for the Female Boxing team. Lola thanked him for volunteering, and gave him some sparring girl to suit up for the Girl's Practice Rounds. After Brie was geared up, he met the girls, who are in their sparring gear, near the boxing ring. Among the girls was this African-American girl with a long ponytail and around the same height as Brie

Mary: Hello Brie, I am Mary Melody. I was told by the other girls that you will help volunteer as a sparring partner.

Brie: It's good to be here. So, who am I going against first.

Hilary: Well, I know I am the strongest boxer, so I will go last.

Babs: Since I met him first, I will go against him.

So Brie and Babs stepped into the ring. The Referee was this small pink bird with a side pony-tail. She blew the whistle to start the game. Since Babs was a rabbit and faster, she managed to dodge Brie's punches, since Brie was bigger than her, his punches were more powerful, but decided to go lightly on her since he didn't want any extreme damage. Their round was ended, then Brie competes against Fifi, who was only a couple inches shorter than Brie, but they share the exact same physique and build, only Brie had a little baggage. Brie didn't have enough energy as Fifi, but he managed to pull through and keep up until the end of the match. Next up was Mary, They both seem to have great defense blocks and some neat punches, so they were equally matched. Finally, Brie sparred against Hilary, both were at the same height. She didn't lie about being the strongest, her punches were quite powerful, even Brie's Defense was very strong, he was a little shaken after each hit. All of the sparring practices were over, and Brie was pretty much exhausted from all that training.

Hilary: Not bad for a beginner.

Babs: Yeah, even if you haven't done this in a while.

Fifi: Moi think vous were terrific.

Mary: Want to try again tomorrow same time?

Brie: Yes I will, but not anymore right now. I feel like I am going to pass out.

Lola: Your done here for today, were actually having more sparring partner coming in later.

Brie: Thanks Lola. It seems I had my workout today.

Brie goes back to the locker room to change. As he left he saw Buster, Calamity, Ronald and Wally near the ring

Buster: Hey Brie, Babs told me you did well helping here practice.

Calamity holds out sign reading "Fifi told me the same. Nice Work."

Brie: (gives thumbs up) well, see you later. Tell them I see them again tomorrow.

Wally: Wait; aren't you coming to see the Matches against Tasmania High this Friday?

Brie: (thinks for a moment) I'm not sure, I don't have plans this Friday.

Ronald: Most of the Loo is attending, it is free. After all, you were one of the sparring partners.

Brie: Okay, I like to see the outcome after a week of sparing. I'll be there.

Lola was nearby to give him seating tickets at the Acme Arena.

After a week of sparing (Brie was still getting better at sparring with the girls) It was Friday at the Acme Arena. Brie was at the concession stand with other students, with Wally, Ronald, Calamity and Buster behind him, ordering snacks and drinks.

Brie: Sorry, I got lost. Can you repeat happened the last weekend?

Buster: I and Babs told Roddy and Danforth, Perfecto's Biggest Students, not to do any spying anymore on our teams. But that didn't stop them from hiring someone else do their dirty work

Ronald: Just last Sunday, they hired two hunters to capture Hilary and sent her to a zoo; luckily we got to them first and set them straight.

Wally: They did the same to me as I was going to church that morning. Fortunately, the hunter who tried to get me wasn't that bright as those two Ronald had encountered.

Calamity held a sign with an angry face reading "They even the nerve to hire a fur trapper to not only take away Fifi's fur, but trap every student who isn't a player living in my property. I can't believe they can go so low."

Ronald: Not as low when that Danforth jerk to hit his girlfriend, Margot.

Brie: Does that school teach any chivalry?

Ronald: Well, at least his girlfriend thanked us from hitting her.

Brie: (to self) Margot? Was she a redhead?

Ronald: How did you know?

Brie looks at Wally a little nervous, and then Brie just plays dumb.

Brie: Don't most private school girls have red hair.

Ronald: …That's a good point.

Brie manages to get to the concession stand attendent.

Attendent: What will it be?

Brie: I'll take the Mountain Flame combo.

Attendent: That will be $6.50.

Brie gives the attendant the money. The other guys looked surprised and concerned.

Buster: Whoa Brie. That's Spicy Cheese Nachos, and a large bottle of imitation Mountain Dew. Will you handle that?

Ronald: I eat sardines and liver, but even I stay away from that.

Wally: Come on Brie, I tried it once. I wished I died rather than what I went through

Calamity takes out another sign reading "Definitely not a good combination, you'll regret."

Brie: Look guys, I eat this stuff many times. I have to keep awake for this fight. Besides I had a light dinner.

Brie took his platter from the counter and left for his seat. As the fights with the girls progressed, it was Marys fight with a hog. As Brie was eating his nachos and drinking his Mountain beverage. In a cartoony way, we shift toward his stomach activity where the nacho's spicy ingredients and the soda's caffience was creating a devastating concoction that Brie's Bowels couldn't even handle. Then all of the warnings manage to get to Brie's Brain, signaling him that it was too much. Brie them put down his items and makes a disgusting face. The four boys notice this, as Brie shows his face toward the them, they give a subtle "We told you so." Brie couldn't hold it in, he then seat hopped his way to the exit then pushes all attendees out of the way to the nearest bathroom. By the time he entered the men's room, no one could tell what is going on in there.

5 minutes later

At the door of the men's room, all of the men who were in there were screaming out in horror and disgust. There were even men who left hopping in their pants halfway down. Whatever happened in there, was not very pretty, and it can be written in this chapter. Brie was the last to walk out, he stumbled toward a wall.

Brie: (to himself) should have taken the personal Pizza.

Brie walks over to a water fountain to get refreshed and feel better. Then he overheard a conversation around the corner. He walked over to check it out. It was Ruby talking to Margot.

Ruby: It's just not right, Margot. I can't stand the fact that Roddy and Danforth placed a male Tasmanian devil in the female boxing team to win against Acme. That Hyena girl wouldn't stand a chance. What should I do?

Margot: I don't know what to do, Ruby. If we warned about it, then Roddy and Danforth would figure it out it was us. And who knows what would happen if anyone found out we assisted Acme.

Margot and Ruby noticed Brie listening on their conversation

Margot: (gasps) who are you? Are you an acme student?

Brie nods in response. Ruby then cuts in.

Ruby: How much of the conversation you listened?

Brie: (scared) Most of it. Are you two going to haze me for it?

Margot and Ruby looked at each other. Since they were Perfectos, they should probably haze him since he is a Acme student. But then…

Margot: Just…get out of here. You nothing to us.

Ruby: Tell them, warn them, do whatever you want. Isn't our deal.

Brie: (confused) Um, Thanks.

Brie manages to run back toward his seat to warn his teachers and fellow classmates. But it was too late; everybody was too busy watching the very tense fight between Hilary and the Devil in female clothing. During the break, Brie was going to tell everyone, but Shirley with Gogo Dodo next to him told him not to worry and be quiet, implying she already knows and Hilary is going to fight him, regardless of gender. By the end, Hilary remained victorious. But when Roddy threatened to expose they cheated for using a spin change, Shirley fought back with evidence of their conversation about the Devil in Drag. Roddy kept his mouth shut, and his body through the roof.


	14. A Perfect(o) talk

Chapter 12: A Perfect(o) talk

When everyone was leaving the arena, Brie notices Ruby and Margot walking towards the parking lot. Brie dashed over in front of them. Ruby and Margot gasped at first, only to sigh in relief it was just him.

Margot: (sigh) don't do that, especially if we two teenage girls in danger of thieves or sexual predators.

Brie: Sorry, I just wanted to say thank you for the warning that's all.

Margot and Ruby just look at him; Ruby is just pretending he hadn't met him and walks toward him.

Ruby: (in faked annoyed tone) here's a fifty. Just leave us alone. (Whispers in his ear) Please, just play dumb.

Brie: Oh, I don't want money Margot and Rhubella.

Margot: (in surpised tone) How did you know my name?

Brie: I am friends with Wally Wolf. He told me about you. He showed me a picture of the three of you in basketball uniforms.

Margot remember that, and Rhubella is relieved to act like he didn't actually meet her before.

Margot: What is your name, kid?

Brie: Benjamin Brie, but my friends call me "Brie".

The three of them manage to walk towards Ruby's car.

Margot: So you're friends with Wally. He is a very good guy.

Brie: Yeah, he secretly told me about being a former perfecto, and the two of you. But I have one question, if you two know I discovered about the Devil in drag, what didn't you two try to shut me up or something? After all, I am an acme student, and you are the girlfriends of the lead Perfecto students.

Ruby: Let's just say we are not in speaking terms with them right.

Margot: They are in love with their schemes than they are with us.

Brie: Oh, I'm really sorry about that. Especially to you Margot for dating that Danforth creep, one of my fellow students told me about his encounter with him.

Margot: Don't remind me.

The three were talking about their situations and Wally as they were walking towards Rhubella's car.

Margot: Ruby, did we have a conversation with an Acme student?

Ruby: I believe we did, you won't tell anyone about this would you.

Brie: No I wouldn't. Wally is right, you girls are really are decent.

Brie then notices the bus across from the parking lot leaving.

Brie: Aw crap, that was the last bus. I hate to call my mom to pick me up all the way here.

Ruby: (looks with guilt) Look, since youre a nice guy, we'll give you a ride home.

Brie: But what about "Stranger Danger"

Margot: Aren't you at least a couple months older than us? This isn't kindergarten.

Ruby: And I wasn't drinking tonight, so please get in.

Brie then shrugs and gets in the backseat.

Brie: Can I listen to the radio?

Ruby: Sure, there's a tuner in the back.

Margot: But put in "Country" and we will throw you out.

Brie turns to the radio station, playing Eddie Money's "Take me home tonight".

Both Margot and Ruby smile as the pull out and drive home.

The girls dropped Brie back to his apartment; he walked towards the driver seat window and say goodbye to the girls.

Brie: Thanks girls, I hope we can see together again.

Margot: See you, Brie. We can see each other secretly, Right Rhubella?

Ruby: Yes. (Whispers to Brie) Thanks for not saying anything. I'll be in touch.

They drive off. Brie yawns and walks to his apartment.

Brie: That was some night.


	15. Brie at the Bleachers

Chapter 13: Brie at the Bleachers

Within a few days, the acme bowl has arrived. Brie and his mother decided to attend that event. Both Brie and Mariah weren't really much football fans because of the players being tackled so many times and health effects, but since most of Brie's classmates were part of the team, they went anyway, besides it will be something to do that day. Brie and Mariah sat a couple of bleachers behind his teachers. Brie gave a brief detail of each player to his mom and what their skills are. When the game started, it seems the perfectos were getting the upper-hand. Brie decides to go to the bathroom during the end of the play. After he went to the bathroom walking back to his seat, he noticed that Ruby was there in her cheerleader outfit, talking on the phone while holding her nose to make a nasally voice.

Ruby: (toward phone in nasal voice) Yes, could you let a Mr. Mauller know his check didn't clear. Thank you so much. (hangs up)

Ruby then walks off back to the field. Brie was pondering what she was calling about.

Brie: (in thoughts) Mr. Mauller? Check? What is she talking about? (Shrugs) Not any of my concern.

As Brie managed to walk back to his seat, he noticed most of the spectators are looking at one direction of the stadium. He asked his mother what happened.

Brie: Anything I missed?

Mariah: Yes. It turns out one of the Acme players was cooperating with the Perfecto's. So his team kicked him out and then blew him out sky-high.

Brie noticed a cannon smoking from its hole, implying it had been fired. After that Fifi, who was one of the cheerleaders and one of the reserve players, changed her cheerleader outfit to her player uniform to play. And up until half-time, Acme was keeping up; they managed to lead until half-time. Brie left again, this time to get more peanuts from the concession stand. As he was on his way back from the stand with his peanuts, he notice a brown rat and a yellow duck in Perfecto uniforms, the rat was carrying a large gym bag, both were snickering.

Danforth: We are going to get them this time, Roddy.

They both stop right in front of Brie. They give him an intimidating look, but Brie manages to stay cool. They both raise a fist, but Brie raises his hands in a boxing stance. Roddy then looks at Danforth, they just laugh and continued walking and smacked his peanuts from his hand and into ground as they walk-off. Brie gives them a sour look as his was putting the peanuts back into the bag.

Brie: (in thoughts) too bad I am not in the football team. Otherwise I'd really give them a beating in the field.

After his put all the peanuts back into the bag, he heard a large "Roar" in the stadium. As he returned to the seats, he noticed there were these large monsters in Perfecto Prep uniforms. His teachers had a look of fear. Brie was just pondering to himself

Brie: (to self) where have I seen this before?

Then Sylvester screamed "The Monstars". Then Brie realizes.

Brie: SPACE JAM! THAT'S IT. Man I better rent that movie again.

So now, the Monstars are legally part of the Perfectos. The Acme Team didn't have a chance throughout the second half, but thanks to a move by Ronald, they got their spirit up and even used their toon tricks as an advantage. Mariah really enjoyed the toon tricks; it was like a show within a football game. Then after one last toon trick from Hilary, Acme has won the game. After Brie and Mariah left the stadium and went home, Brie asked her.

Brie: So, how did you like the game mom?

Mariah: I really liked it son, just like the cartoons I used to watch when I was growing up. Have you thought about trying out sports like your friends?

Brie: Maybe basketball. Just hope that wasn't as tense as the Acme Bowl.


	16. Margot at the Mall

Chapter 14: Margot at the Mall

It was the next day; Brie was just at the Acme Acres Galleria shopping for some new clothes and supplies for home and the nights' after-game party. Brie had just left Peers with a bag of merchandise he had purchased.

Brie: (checking a list) let's see, I did Peers for some clothing, next I will go to the salon for a trim, then I will check OJ Nickels for additional supplies.

While he was walking towards his next destination, he was near an old-school arcade next to Stacy's. He made a big "OOH" expression, since he is a big fan of games. Unknowing to him, they was a girl carrying a load of merchandise with her heading towards him, and suddenly-

BUMP!

The mouse was all dizzied with all of his goods in the ground, as he got over it, he noticed Margot, with her hair done in two braids with her fluffy bangs hanging in front while wearing a maroon long-sleeve shirt and a black skirt, in the same position with her goods in the ground as well.

Brie: Oh crap! I am so sorry miss. Please, let me help you.

Brie helps pick up her merchandise for her.

Margot: Um, thank you…Wait a sec, isn't you that mouse boy I and Ruby met at the Boxing match?

Brie: Yes. Oh, that's right, you're Margot, Right? (Margot Nods) Whoa, this is surreal, students from rival schools meeting at the mall. Isn't your boyfriend around?

Margot: No, and he won't be when I meet him at the hospital.

Brie: Hospital?

Margot: He and stupid Roddy made those Monstars angry, and got what they deserved. By the way, don't be paranoid that you are seeing me, in a couple days; I am not a perfecto anymore.

Brie: You're not?

Margot: When I found out that Rubella was transferring to Acme, I just feel I needed to move on. She was one of the two reasons I even went to that school, the other being Danforth, but he too busy with his own matters. The other students there I don't really like, and I just don't feel at home there anymore.

Brie: Whoa. Sorry to hear that.

Margot: No need to be sorry. My parents are having me admitted to a school in Saint Canard.

Brie: Where is that?

Margot: Upstate. My Second cousin from there will be attending Acme here, while I attend school over there.

Brie: Oh. Like a Family Exchange Program. Who is this cousin attending my school?

Margot: I heard she is a real tomboy, and she loves horror movies. She has red hair like I do, only shorter and in Pigtails.

Brie: Seems like a blast.

Margot: You don't know the half of it. Oh, and since there will be no bad blood since I am not a Perfecto anymore, what brings you here?

Both Brie and Margot proceeded to walk

Brie: Just doing some clothes and material shopping. I have to look nice for the After-game party tonight. I can see you are doing some going-away shopping.

Margot: Yes, you noticed. I'm not overdoing it, am I?

Brie noticed it was pretty a lot of bags she is carrying.

Brie: I've seen more. Let me carry some of them for you.

Margot: Thanks. (Hands him a couple of bags) You're another nice Acme student I met so far.

Brie: Was it a Hyena and a Lion like boy?

Margot: Yes it was.

Brie: It's a real shame you're leaving. You could've gone to the loo.

Margot: Sorry, I am just not a loony type of person. But don't worry, this is just temporary. I will be back for the winter and Summer Holiday's to see my parents.

Brie: Well, that's good to hear.

Brie and Margot walked near an expensive salon called "Salon De Cannes".

Brie: Getting a new look for your venture?

Margot: No, just a weekly trim and a straightening treatment. This mane has a mind of its own. I usually don't wear my hair in braids, but my hair was looking terrible this morning so I had no choice.

Brie: Speaking of which, I have to get mine done for the party.

Margot: Where are you getting yours done.

Brie: I don't know, probably at that Ultra Clips down by the water fountain.

Margot: They'll butcher you.

Brie: Huh?

Margot: I went there in my freshman year. I told them just a couple inches off the back…They bobbed it, I looked like Velma Dinkley. It took me months to get it back. Listen; get your mane done her.

Brie: I don't think I have enough money.

Margot: I have an account here. It is on me.

Brie: Gee, thank you.

Margot: Don't mention it.

They both entered the salon, and they sat at the nearest chairs.

30 minutes later

Both of them had their Mane's done and left the salon. They both look at a reflection near a window.

Brie's hair was a couple inches shorter, but unfortunately the barber used a little too much gel and slicked it back too much.

Brie: God, I look like I'm in the Mafia.

Margot's mane was done in ringlets. Although she is from wealthy background, even she thinks this is too fancy.

Margot: Even Rarity thinks this is overdone.

They both went to the nearest bathrooms to wet and fix their dos. After a couple minutes, the exited with improvement; Brie's was more messy and parted on top, it was sort of a call-back to the curtained hair boys had in the 90's. While Margot's was a more relaxed version of her normal hair, It was a little fluffy, but not outrageous and all-over-the-place, but rather more brushed down. It too was a throwback to the 90's.

Margot: Now I feel better.

Brie: Me, too.

Then they heard a weird noise. It was their stomachs. Brie looks at Margot.

Brie: Do you know where the food court is?

Brie and Margot went to the food court. Margot had a salad, while Brie had a Shrimp Tempura meal. Those both talked about their interests. They later went to an arcade to play a couple games. Then they helped do some shopping for one another. Then as the trip ended, they were at the outside of the OJ Nickels Branch of the Mall.

Margot: Well, that was fun. I think the more fun I ever had with anyone other than Rubella and my family.

Brie: Yeah. If you are here again, just give me a call, and we can do this again someday.

Margot: Why not the mall, Maybe a restaurant?

Brie: Whoa, don't you think that is too soon.

Margot: It's just hanging out. Well, So long. Hope we do meet again in the future. And maybe you can bring one of your acme friends with you.

Brie: I hope so too, just as long as they are fine with it.

Margot then bids goodbye and walks to her car. Mariah car's pull up and Brie's enter inside. They Drove off.

Mariah: So did you have a fun time, Brie?

Brie: Yes I did mom.


	17. The After-Game Party

Chapter 15: The After-Game Party

It was the Loo's Gymnasium. Brie and Mariah had just parked their sedan. Brie was wearing a light blue dress shirt, while Mariah was wearing black dress pants, a green shirt with a black blouse over it.

Mariah: Well, I am looking forward to meet your teachers. After all, I used to watch their cartoons when I was little.

Brie: I'm sure you will mom.

Brie and Mariah entered the gym; they see it is all decorated. Then Bugs walk over to them.

Bugs: Eh, What up Brie?

Brie: I'm fine Bugs.

Bugs: And you must be Brie's Mother. Wow, I can see where he gets his handsomeness from.

Mariah: (blushes and giggles) thank you Bugs. (Towards Brie) I will be talking with your teachers now. I'll be back with you in a bit.

Bugs: Help yourself to the refreshments doc.

Brie nods and walks over to the snack table and picked up a couple cookies and iced tea. Next to him is Buster and Babs.

Brie: So, what's happening?

Buster: Things just got really weird earlier. First, we just found out that Ronald is not a lion, but a cat-dog hybrid, and Rita and Runt of Animaniacs are his parents.

Brie: (a little shocked) Wait, he's not a lion, and his parents are Rita and Runt?

Babs and Buster nodded

Brie: That really was weird and shocking.

Babs: Not as shocking as we found out that Wally's girlfriend was none other than Rubella Rat, the top girl at perfecto.

Babs and Buster looked at Brie as if he weren't affected by the last one for a minute. Brie then faked a shocked tone.

Brie: Whoa. That really was shocking.

Buster: (suspicious) did you know anything about this?

Brie: (sheepish) Maybe a little.

Babs: You know it is going to be a while to getting used to since I was enemies with her.

Buster: Uh-oh, here they come now.

Ruby and Wally were just at the dance floor and arriving towards Brie, Buster and Babs for a cup of punch.

Wally: (noticed Brie) Oh, Hey Brie. Oh, I like you to meet my new girlfriend, Rhubella. Crazy as it is, but she just transferred from Perfecto and to her. I think Buster and Babs told you that (then winks at Brie)

Brie: Oh yes, they did. Please to meet you Ruby, I am Benjamin Brie, but you can call me Brie. (Winks at Ruby)

Ruby: Great to meet you Brie. I hope it will be a fun time attending classes with you (winks at Brie as well)

Babs: Do you three have Tourette's syndrome, or just practicing a Spy Skit?

Brie: Oh, well… (Brie than heard his mom calling) I will get back to you guys in a minute.

Brie walked over to Mariah, who was with Calamity and Fifi, signing some papers.

Mariah: I am still talking with you teachers, but I took a break since I found the person I am renting a house from.

Brie: Renting a house?

Mariah: Oh I forgot to tell you. I found an ad in the local paper about a house for rent at a very low rate, it just a couple of miles from our apartment. I didn't have time to meet the landlord personally, but coincidentally he is actually one of your classmates.

Brie didn't know what had happened. He knew that calamity had land that he rented for a low cost, but he didn't notice that he had intended to move in there.

Brie: Calamity, why didn't you mention this to me?

Calamity hold out a sign reading "I didn't know the renter would be your mother. Besides, the renter had a different last name.

Fifi: (looking at the leasing agreement) Moi didn't notice that vous name was "Briejewski". Moi thought you were Irish.

Mariah: He's only Irish on his dad's side. It's really Ukrainian, but we just Americanized and shortened it to have people think we weren't Polish or Jewish.

Brie: So where will we moving into mom?

Mariah: It is a small cottage like house. It is slightly bigger than our apartment, and it give a more relaxed atmosphere, and away from the congestion. For a home in California, it is actually at a reasonable price.

Brie: So we will be moving again?

Mariah: Not until next weekend. We have to get our stuff out of the apartment one-by-one first. I told you when can pull this through.

Brie: Yeah mom. God is with us.

Mariah: Well, I have to get back with your teachers. They have told me good things about you now. I am so proud of you.

Brie: Okay mom.

Brie noticed that fifi and calamity aren't by his side, but noticed most of the students are near the gym exit. When he got there he noticed that Hilary and Ronald is now a couple. Then, out of nowhere, Most of the toons have broken out in a song.

Brie: Hey, how come I didn't get a song? (Then suddenly, a big neon came over him and lit up reading "IDEA") Wait, there is still time. The night has not ended.

Brie then ran up to the DJ stand and gets a microphone.

Brie: (taps on microphone) um, excuse me. (Gets the student's attention) Hello…I am Benjamin Briejewski, otherwise known as Brie. This will be my first year attending the Loo. Since It was late to come into song with you, I decided to bring a song of my own. Hope you like it.

Brie then asked the DJ to play a certain song: It was Howard Jones "Things can only get Better". Everyone in the crowd than dance to the song, but Brie had good rhythm and dance to the song perfectly. Truly, Things can get better indeed.


End file.
